


A Broken Song

by Lire_Casander



Category: Hanson
Genre: M/M, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander





	A Broken Song

**Angst**

He was married. With kids.

He couldn't _not_ kiss Zac.

**Fluff**

"Everything works out in the end. You love me, right?"

**UST**

They were too close when Ike walked in.

Nothing happened.

**Bromance**

Zac hit Taylor with the stick.

"Pay attention, big bro!"

**Hurt/Comfort**

As Kate walked away, he could feel Taylor beside him.

**Adventure**

"New York?"

"That a problem?"

"Ike will kill us!"

"Probably."

**Smut**

The kiss deepened. His hands got closer to their prize.

**Humor**

"Zac dressed like a girl!"

"Wanna kiss me, loverboy?"


End file.
